Fish
by draxisthename
Summary: A freshman at Bayville High witnesses mutants using their powers and is taken to the institute so that Professor X can remove her memory of the event. He discovers that the girl Lance dubbed "fish", Haddy, experiences migraines which he believes to be symptoms of the X-gene. As the condition intensifies, can they figure out what's causing it in time to save her?
1. Chapter 1

"And exactly how long have these migraines been going on?" asked the nurse, a thin, bespectacled woman with a pointy chin. Haddy believed that her name was Lucinda, but she wasn't quite sure. The woman definitely looked like a Lucinda. She wore a tight pencil skirt paired with a black turtleneck, despite the warmth of summer that had continued into late September, and high heels that looked quite painful.

Haddy winced, rubbing at her temple with the base of her palm. "I don't know," she said. "A few months, maybe?" It had gotten worse after she had started attending Bayville High, she knew that much, but if she told the school nurse that she'd be getting therapy, not help.

The nurse hummed tunelessly as she scanned her clipboard, jotting something down with a pencil. "Any other symptoms besides the headaches?" she asked.

Haddy shook her head. "Just the migraines, and they've been getting worse. Could I have an aspirin or something so that I can go back to class?"

"If you're not feeling well, you should go home," said Lucinda, glancing up from her work and looking at Haddy over her wire-framed glasses.

"I only have so many sick days," Haddy said, shrugging the suggestion off. "I think I'll be fine for the rest of the day if I just have something to take the edge off."

The woman looked skeptical, but handed Haddy a couple of circular white tablets and a paper cup decorated with little rows of multicolored, flying squiggles that Haddy guessed were supposed to be birds. She pointed at a water fountain in the corner and watched Haddy closely, as if she didn't trust her not to steal something or sneak the aspirin out of the office and sell it on the street. Haddy downed the pills and shouldered her backpack. Her head still throbbed, but it wouldn't be too long before the aspirin took effect, hopefully.

"Thanks. I'd better get to class."

The nurse gave another low hum and gestured at the door, returning to examining her clipboard. Haddy slipped out of the office and down the hall, scanning room numbers until she reached the door to her math class, at least twenty minutes late.

She tried entering unnoticed, but, of course, the door made a loud squeaking sound as it opened, causing several heads to turn in her direction. She flinched at the noise and slid into an empty desk, lowering her backpack to the floor and withdrawing her Algebra book, conscious of the snickers of a few kids in the back. She gnawed at her lip nervously, then jumped as she heard a loud noise behind her.

She turned around to see a brunette, perhaps a year older than her, grin at her and wiggle her fingers before returning a school book to her desk. Looking to the side of the girl, she saw a boy with a dark tan and an outfit that resembled what a rocker might wear if he was on a tight budget reeling from what she presumed was a blow to the head from the Algebra book.

Haddy smirked. Maybe today wouldn't go as bad as she had initially thought.

* * *

After stuffing her backpack into her locker, Haddy walked down the hall to the cafeteria, digging her hands in her pockets to find her lunch money. A few students still peppered the hall. The tan guy from her algebra class, along with a pale boy with stringy brown hair and another one with slicked back white hair and an athletic figure. She was fairly certain he was on the basketball team, but wasn't quite positive. The last member of their company dwarfed them all be comparison. He had a blonde mohawk going down an otherwise bald head that glistened with sweat. He wore a pair of jean overalls that must have had several X's in the size. The boy from her class glared at her and the others followed his lead. She obviously hadn't made friends with them.

She'd been at Bayville High for a few weeks now, but didn't know anyone's names except for the teachers. No one had really bothered to tell her. The tan boy's name was Lance, or at least something like that. The boy with the white hair was Pietro and the one with the brown hair was named Todd, but she wasn't entirely sure how she knew that. She didn't know what the giant's name was, but she'd heard him referred to as the Blob.

"What're you staring at, fish?" Lance asked.

"Nothing," she muttered, rubbing at her head. The migraine was back. "Don't you have detention today for getting into that fight?"

Lance seemed surprised. "How did you know that?" he asked, allowing his tough demeanor to falter. He quickly recovered. "Even if I was, I don't see how you'd be able to do anything about that, fish."

Fish. So that was what he had decided on calling her. Interesting choice, but not very original. Everyone called the freshmen fish.

"I think Fishy-fishy is looking for a fight," said the giant one.

Pietro's lips tilted upward in a smirk, as if he found the idea as endearing as the Blob. Todd crouched in anticipation, awaiting a single word from Lance.

Lance flexed his hands experimentally and grinned. "Let's rock, fish."

Somehow, Haddy knew that those words would be followed by something extremely unpleasant. She backed up until she was against the lockers, then the floor began to shake. She felt the lockers rattle behind her and her eyes widened. Lance was a mutant? She moved her head out of the way just in time to avoid a long green tongue. What the heck was going on?

* * *

Scott walked down the hall with Jean as Kurt skipped along, sometimes behind them, sometimes in front. It made Scott antsy, Kurt using his powers in public like that. He frowned and drew his eyebrows together. Jean put a hand on his arm.

"Settle down, Scott," she said. "No one's here. They're all in the lunch room. Best for him to let it out out here instead of in there."

"Hm," was all Scott said.

Sounds of angry voices came from around the corner and Scott grabbed Kurt's tail. The boy yelped and pulled it back, tucking it into his jacket with a very hurt expression on his face.

"What was that for?"

"Sh." Scott gestured with two fingers to the turn of the hall. The trio advanced silently, or, at least, nearly silently.

There was a girl pinned up against the lockers as Lance shook the floor of the hall with a miniature earthquake. Todd kept bounding about, trying to hit her with his slimy tongue, but she seemed to anticipate the action and narrowly avoided each attempted strike. She wasn't, however, so lucky with Quicksilver, or Pietro's, attacks. He was too fast for her. Looked like the whole gang was there, except Tabitha and... Scott gave a quick intake of breath as the Blob shoved him forwards.

"Looks like the X-men came to join the party," Fred announced. That caught the others' attentions. The floor calmed, and Todd's tongue returned back into his mouth after snagging a fly above his head. Even Pietro screeched to a stop to grin at the new arrivals.

The girl took a few hesitant steps backward, but Pietro grabbed her by the wrist. She was taller than Kitty, but shorter than Jean. Maybe around 5'7. She had brown hair a little past her shoulders and straggly bangs that hung over a pair of gray-blue eyes. She wore an oversized green tee shirt and wrinkled skinny jeans. That and the bags under her eyes made her look like she hadn't slept in weeks.

Her eyes widened briefly, than Pietro pulled her forward suddenly. She staggered, as if perhaps she wasn't all there or had a hangover or something.

"What do you think, fish?" asked Todd, snickering as if he thought the nickname was awfully clever. "Shall we play with them?"

"Let me go," the girl muttered, pulling her wrist away from Pietro.

Scott fingered the corner of his shades, then gave a nod to Jean, silently signalling her to call the Professor. "You know we're not supposed to show the other students our powers, Lance."

"Can it, Mister Shades," Lance snapped. "That's your rule. I do what I want." He pointed a finger at the girl. "You, fish. Come here, now."

She shook her head. "No way. And my name's Haddy, not fish."

"Whatever, fish. Here, now."

Haddy shook her head again.

"Blob, go get her."

Fred picked the girl up with one hand and took a step forward before being lifted off his feet by Jean and slammed backwards onto the ground. Haddy jumped to her feet and took off down the hall towards the front doors of the school.

"No!" Scott exclaimed involuntarily.

"It's okay," said Jean. "Logan's outside. She won't get far."

"And neither will you," came a voice from the end of the hall, triggering a simultaneous groan from all present.

Principal Kelly walked along the tile floor, heels clicking ominously as he came closer.

_Busted._

**_Author's Note: Hello, Hannah here. I'll be going through and editing the chapters for awhile, so if you think I should change anything, mention it in the reviews. I love constructive criticism, as it shows that you take my work seriously :) Also, I'm working on a. a Firefly/Doctor Who crossover story and b. a new X-Men: Evolution Fanfic that will be called Project: Hyde. _**

**_Keep an eye out for those, but also know, I am plotting a sequel for this one. I'm not sharing any info yet, but I'll probably start it up in a month or two, depending on how my classes go._**


	2. Chapter 2

Haddy ran out the doors glancing behind her to make sure none of Lance's goonies were following her. Mutants at her high school? How was that even possible? Her thoughts were cut off as she ran into something, or more accurately, someone.

A well-built man who reminded her of the muscle builders and wrestling champs she saw on television towered over her. He had dark hair, black- bordering on blue, with thick side burns. His lips were curved in a frown and his eyebrows drew down together over a hawk-like nose in an expression that mixed between superiority and annoyance. He froze for a moment, cocking his head to one side, then grunted. He flexed his hands, much like what Lance had done, and metal blades shot out above his fingers.

"Listen, kid. You're coming with me. Now, we can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way."

Haddy had always thought of what she would do in a situation such as this. Say something clever, perhaps; kick her assailant ninja style, or some such. When suddenly faced with it, though, she stood stock still where she was, swallowed down a growing amount of panic, and quietly said five words.

"I'll take the easy way."

The reply triggered another grunt and the man wrapped a hand around her wrist and led her to a motorcycle.

"Get on," said Logan. She didn't know how she knew the man's name. She just did. He did seem familiar now that she thought about it. Maybe she'd passed him on the way to school. There were tons of motorcyclists going down her street all the time.

She obediently climbed onto the back of the bike. Once Logan seemed satisfied she wasn't going to disappear in the time it took him to get on, he slid onto the bike as well. He kicked up the kickstand and gunned the bike down the road.

Haddy had never been on a motorcycle before, which must have been quite obvious to Logan. Had the situation been different, she might have found the experience exhilarating; as it stood, however, she simply found it nerve-wracking. She clung tightly to Logan, and sucked in her breath at every easily maneuvered corner Logan took. Halfway through, she closed her eyes and did not open them again until they pulled in a long driveway and parked.

"Let go."

"What?" she asked, in a high voice she barely recognized as her own.

"Let go of me."

"Oh, right." Her cheeks flushed pink and she let go of where she'd been gripping his black tee shirt on the way down.

Logan got off the bike and started walking, the earlier apprehensiveness about her running off was gone, perhaps because he realized that she had absolutely no clue where she was. At the end of the driveway stood a huge manor with golden brown roofing and paint that reminded her of the foam on lattes. Going down from it was a flight of stairs, which Logan was already at the top of. Haddy followed after as quickly as she could, taking the steps two at a time to catch up with the man.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked, but the question received no response. She tried another one. "Where am I?"

Again there was no response, so she elected to remain silent. Logan opened the front doors of the manor and signaled for her to go in. She did so, but hesitantly. He cam in after her and the door closed shut behind him. Looked like she wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

A long time was spent in the waiting room that lay outside Principal Kelly's office. During that time, not much was really said or done. They just sat with the Brotherhood in the waiting room until lunch period was over, at which point they were all sent to their classes.

Lance pushed past the group of X-Men in the hall. "This isn't over, freaks. Not by a long shot," he hissed.

Kurt shrugged then turned to Scott and Jean with a silly grin. "I think he's starting to like us, no?"

Jean laughed, and even Scott managed to pull his lips into what was quite nearly a smile. Then, Kurt bounded off to social studies, and Jean and Scott went to their history class.

"Jean, did Logan...?"

She pressed two fingers on each hand to her temples. "He's got her. They're back at the institute." Her hands returned to her sides. "She probably won't remember a thing by the time we get home. I'm not necessarily sure whether or not that's a good thing, though." Jean frowned.

"Why would it be bad?" asked Scott, raising his eyebrows above his red shades.

"Well, suppose she runs into Lance and his gang again. The Brotherhood is itching for a fight now. What if she gets herself into trouble?"

"Then we'll help her out of it. Trust me, Jean. She'll be fine."

Jean stuck her hands through her belt loops, looking unconvinced.

Scott sighed. "Listen, I'm sure the Professor will think of something. We have one more class after this. Let's just get through the school day before we start worrying about this, okay?"

She smirked. "Now you're the one telling _me_ not to worry? I must be rubbing off on you, Scott."

He shrugged and held the door open for her. "I suppose so."

"How nice of you two to finally show up. I do hope we haven't inconvenienced you," said the teacher, a man by the name of Mister Ribaldi.

"Sorry, sir," they chimed in unison as they took their seats.

Scott looked back to see Fred Dukes sneering at them and he turned around clenching his fists tightly on the table in front of him. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"So," Haddy said slowly. "What are we doing here?"

"We're waiting," said Logan, a slight edge to his voice.

"Waiting for what?"

Logan's fists clenched at his sides, as if he was holding himself back from hitting her. She strongly considered taking a couple of steps back, but decided that might not be her best course of action. "Why do you ask so many questions?" he growled.

"Why do you answer so few?" she shot back, then bit her lip. That was a stupid thing to say. However, she was surprised to see that it seemed to have calmed Logan down. He still wasn't talking, but at least he hadn't slashed her in half with those claws of his. There was always that.

She heard a soft hum of a machine whirring, and a wheelchair glided into the room. Its owner was a bald man in a suit. He had interesting eyebrows, but that was his only hint of facial hair. He pressed his hands together so that his fingertips met in an arc. She could literally feel the man scrutinizing and examining her.

After what felt like forever, the man finally spoke. "I heard you ran into some trouble at your school today."

Haddy nodded. If you counted being trapped up against a row of lockers during a minor earthquake while being attacked by mutants and then getting kidnapped by a man who had claws that sprouted out of his hands, then yes, she supposed she had had some trouble at school that day.

"What do you remember of it?" asked the man.

She shrugged.

A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "That," he said, "Is not an answer."

"Some guys tried to beat me up in the hall is all," she said, shrugging again as if it were no big deal. There was something about this man that made her a bit nervous.

"Hm..." he trailed off and closed his eyes, seemingly lost in thought.

Suddenly, her migraine intensified. It was as if someone had just prodded her brain with a stick. She brought her hands to her head instinctively.

"Ow!" she cried.

Wheelchair-man's eyes shot open. "I'm sorry," he said, his eyebrows drawing together. "I did not think you would feel that."

She looked at him in confusion then it dawned on her. "You mean that," she said, pointing at her head, "Was you?"

"I am afraid so." He drummed his fingers together. "I think you will be staying longer than I planned. Logan, would you please find Miss Micheals a room?"

"How did you know my last name?" asked Haddy. "I haven't even told you my first name."

"I know your name because I was in your head." This was stated, not unkindly, but as though that fact should have been obvious to her. "You are Hadrianne Micheals, you moved here just a couple months ago from upstate New York. You are thirteen and already a freshman at Bayville High School, an achievement which I believe you deserve congratulations for. You live at-"

"Stop it!" she yelled, surprising herself. She lowered her voice. "Just stop it. I want to go home."

The man sighed. "Logan, take her to a room."

"Sure thing, Charles."

Haddy backed up until she reached the large, wooden front doors. She felt for the handle. Locked.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott pulled up to the Institute in his red sports car. Kurt, Kitty, Evan, Rogue and Jean all piled out of the car. Kitty, Rogue, and Evan had been filled in on the way over about the goings on of that morning. Rogue had gotten to school much later than everyone else on account of an accident with some new recruits. Three were in the infirmary after Rogue had accidentally drained them. It was clear that she felt terrible about the incident, and made regular visits with apology notes. She seemed to be upset about missing all the action, but Scott couldn't quite tell. With Rogue it was often hard to say.

Kitty punched Kurt playfully in the arm. "Race you up!" she said, taking off for the stairs.

"Ow," said Kurt rubbing his arm ruefully. He disappeared in a hazy gray pillar of smoke, then reappeared at the top in a similar manner.

"No fair! You cheated."

Kurt powered down his watch, reverting back to his blue, fuzzy self. His tail waved lazily in the wind. Shaking a long finger at her, he grinned. "No, no, no, Kitty Cat. I did not cheat. I won." He raised his arms above his head triumphantly, acknowledging an imaginary audience.

Kitty smirked and charged him.

"Uh-oh," he said, before disappearing in another puff of smoke.

Kitty ran headlong into a stone pillar, phased through and materialized out the other side. She shook her hand in mock anger at Kurt, who was now swinging upside down from a chandelier.

Scott walked up to break it up. "Okay, guys. Knock it off before something gets broken."

"Very well," said Kurt, allowing himself to drop from the chandelier back onto the ground. He stood up. "Anyone up for some swimming?"

"This year?" Kitty asked. "It's too cold."

"Nonsense," said Evan. "I'd be up for it myself, but I've got a game tomorrow. Have to practice."

"Scott?"

"Homework," he replied, giving a small shrug.

"Jean?"

"Same here."

"Well, then," said Kurt, shoulders slumping. "I guess it's just you and me, Rogue."

Rogue shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking 'bout, Blue."

He sighed. "Pool is all mine then?"

Scott smirked. "We all know you're thrilled at the prospect. Come on. Let's go inside, though. I want to hear how it went with the freshman at school today."

They walked inside, the tile floors feeling more like home to them than anywhere they'd ever been before. Above them, Scott noticed a spidery crack along the ceiling from where Kurt had jumped around taunting Todd. Kurt followed Scott's gaze and gave a shrug, as if to say, "What can you do?"

Storm and Professor X came out to greet them. It was immediately clear by their faces that something was wrong. Not 'one of the recruits tried flushing an entire roll of toilet paper down the tube' wrong, or even 'Logan destroyed the danger room during a demo again' wrong. This was something seriously, seriously wrong.

"What is it?"

* * *

Haddy sat at the foot of the bed, swinging her feet off the end. She had stopped trying to open the door over an hour ago when she finally realized that there was no hope at all in getting the thing to budge. After that, she had strongly debated jumping out the window, but the three story drop into a row of thorny hedges made her think better of that idea.

Her biggest problem, she supposed, was that she wasn't sure she wanted to leave. She wanted to know what was going on. How did that bald guy know her life story? How'd he get inside her head? What were mutants doing at Bayville High? What were they planning on doing to her? Until she got some answers, she figured it was probably a good idea to stick around. Plus, she wasn't the biggest fan of the idea of trying to out distance Logan. That was just an accident waiting to happen.

She was jarred from her thoughts as the door swung open. Logan had placed himself off to the side and eyed her, daring her to try anything. Wheelchair-man glided into the room accompanied a tall woman with dark skin and white hair. Several of the kids from her school followed behind him. And one fuzzy blue thing with elf ears and a pointed tail.

She glanced at the creature oddly and he waved a three fingered hand before pressing a button on a watch that transformed him into a regular boy with long, dark hair. She recognize him immediately as one of the students who had helped her out in the hall.

"X-Men, this is Hadrianne," said wheelchair-man.

"Hadrianne?" said the boy, the one who had formerly been blue. "My English has its faults, but Hadrianne is not a girl's name, is it, Professor?"

The wheelchair-man, who was apparently referred to as Professor, nodded in her direction, signalling her to answer the question.

"My parents wanted a boy," she mumbled. "They didn't have a girl's name picked out, so they just stuck an 'N-E' at the end of the boy's name they had picked out. I go by Haddy."

The boy stuck out a hand and Haddy quickly counted the fingers. There were five now, not three. That was odd. "The name is Nightcrawler, but you can call me Kurt." He thrust his hand a little closer, and she finally shook it. His hand felt fuzzy, and like it had longer fingers than it seemed. She couldn't tell, but she would bet a hundred dollars that under whatever guise he had put up, he was still blue.

"Why is she still here, Professor?" asked Scott. She remembered Scott because of his sunglasses. She'd never seen him without them.

"Not to be rude or anything," a voice added in. She recognized Kitty, the brunette from her class who'd given Lance the blow over the head with the math book. She was a mutant too? How many were there?

The Professor paused, as if choosing his words carefully. "Something is wrong about you, Hadrianne," he said. "You should not have felt me in your mind. Until I can figure out how to remove your memories without hurting you again, you will have to stay here. You had intense pain from me merely entering your mind. There is no telling what might happen should I try to remove your memories."

"What do you mean 'remove my memories'? You think I'm going to let you back in my head?"

He pressed his fingertips together; that seemed to be his thinking habit. "Regrettable as it is to say, I do not believe that you have a choice. For our safety, as well as for your own, the memories must be erased. The world is not ready for mutants to live among them."

Haddy crossed her arms. "Well, good luck trying to get into my head again."

The Professor simply sighed and turned the wheelchair around and exited the room.

* * *

"Logan," said Professor Xavier. The burly man nodded in acknowledgement. "Keep an eye on Miss Micheals tonight. I have a feeling that she will try to escape."

"Of course, Charles. She won't get past me."

The professor nodded, then started down the hall. "Oh, and, Logan?"

"What?"

"Do not hurt the girl."

Logan grunted. "I'll do my best, Charles."


	4. Chapter 4

Evan had found himself lucky enough to be in the room next to Haddy. The girl had kept up a steady knock on the wall between him ever since he'd gotten in the room. Initially, he had expected her to stop after a minute or two, but the knocking was persistent and she showed no sign of stopping.

He groaned pushed his pillow down over his ears. "What do you want?" he asked, his voice muffled.

The knocking stopped. "Could you open my door?"

"No, now go to sleep. I've got a big game and I need to be rested up."

"Okay, then," came the reply and the girl resumed her knocking.

"That's it!" he cried, jumping up from his bed. "You keep that up and I swear, I'm going to spike you!"

The knocking dropped again. Apparently, his threat had worked.

"I just want to go home," Haddy said, barely above a whisper.

Evan sighed and leaned against the wall. He knew the feeling, and he felt sorry for her. That didn't mean he was going to let her out. If he even walked past her door, Logan gave him a glare that told him he wanted to chew him up, spit him out and use his spikes as tooth picks.

"Just go to sleep," he said. "The place really grows on you. Plus, Logan isn't a total jerk once you get to know him. He's actually pretty cool."

"I can hear you, you know," growled Logan from the hallway.

"Oh, yeah..." Evan flinched. "Hey, Logan! Did I ever tell you how much I enjoy our training sessions?" He chuckled nervously.

Logan merely grunted.

"Anyways, kid, just listen to me, 'kay? No one here's gonna hurt you. We just want to sort this out and send you home. Everything'll be cool, I swear."

A pause. "By 'sort this out' you mean erase my memories of it and pretend like it never happened, don't you?"

There really wasn't a good way to reply to that question, was there? "Um... Yeah. Pretty much. It's not that bad. Jean says it doesn't even hurt, mainly just tickles. Only reason you're still here is because you got hurt. Professor doesn't want to hurt you, you see? This is all just him trying to figure out another solution."

"Yeah, I'm sure my parents will love this solution. They don't even know where I am. _I_ don't know where I am. I just want to go home."

* * *

Haddy knotted the sheet around one of the bed legs. She didn't know any good knots, all memory from three years of girl scouts seemed vague, so she simply triple knotted the thing, then attached the other blankets. She wasn't entirely sure how well this would work, but she had seen it in the movies before, so hopefully it wouldn't be too much of a flop. She pulled on the makeshift rope and it seemed to hold, so she crossed to the window and pulled it upwards. It made a noise, but not too loud. She froze, waiting to see if it would elicit a response from Logan.

When nothing seemed to happen, she grasped her rope tightly with both hands and began lowering herself down the wall of the building. So far, the rope seemed to be holding. Maybe, it would actually work! And then, she reached the end of her rope, quite literally, and found herself dangling above the hedges with another one and a half story drop below her.

"Crap," she muttered.

She hung in the air, probably swinging back and forth in front of somebody's bedroom window. There was a balcony a couple windows down. Perhaps if she swung on the rope and jumped she could reach it, but the thought of possibly falling to her death didn't sit well with her.

"Crap."

* * *

_Logan._

Logan started at hearing the Professor's voice in his mind. No matter how many times Charles did that, it still took getting used to.

_Logan, something has triggered the alarm. Where is the girl?_

He smirked. "Hanging from some bed sheets out the window. I figure she's not going anywhere with that drop."

_Pull her up! _

"What, Charles? You don't want me to leave her," a small cough, "Hanging, do you?"

The Professor didn't seem to find the pun all that amusing.

"Okay, okay. I'll pull her up," he grumbled, unlocking the door and entering the bedroom. He noted The knotted sheets and smirked. Out went the blades and he slashed through the fabric. It slipped and immediately he heard a scream outside the window. He grabbed the end before it could trail out the window and slowly began pulling it up.

The girl fell through the window, righted herself, then pressed her back up against the walls. Her eyes were wide and her eyebrows might just have fallen off her forehead if she had them any higher.

Logan grunted and the blades shot back into his hand. "That'll teach you to do that again. Next time, I might just let you fall, you understand?"

A quick nod.

He gave her one more quick glare, then turned around and started for the door. "Oh, and, kid? Don't do anything stupid."

"Wouldn't dream of it," she choked out.

_That was not very kind, _said the Professor once Logan was in the hallway.

"Eh, she'll get over it. She'll be out there again before the night's through."

_I would not be so sure, you frightened her quite a bit with that stunt._

"Good. Maybe she won't get into so much trouble now."

* * *

A pain spasm shot through her head again. Was the Professor trying to erase her memories again? She focused all her strength on keeping him out.

She buried her head in her hands. This was just getting worse and worse. She wondered what her parents were doing right now. Calling the police most likely. They would freak out when she didn't come home from school. Would the police find her at this place? Where was this place? If she could figure that much out, maybe she could get somewhere, or figure out how to call for help or something.

_Hadrianne._

"Get out of my head!" she yelled, wrapping her arms around her face protectively. "Get out!"

_I give you my solemn word that I will not try to edit your memories right now. I simply wish to speak with you. Just think the words that you want to say. I will be able to hear them._

Haddy bit her lip. She'd been thinking of many words just now, words that would make her parents beat her black and blue before grounding her for the rest of her existence. Had he heard those?

She concentrated. _Why won't you let me go home?_

_Because, I cannot allow you to possess so much knowledge of the mutants. It is dangerous for them, as well as you._

_Well, then why not simply kill me off? I'm sure your guy in the hall would be an eager volunteer._

_Logan will not harm you. You have my word._

Her head throbbed. This conversation was turning out to be quite a painful experience.

_You seem to be making a lot of promises. How do I know you'll keep them? For all I know you could be going through my memories right now._

_I need you to trust me. Do you remember what happened at school today? If you do, then rest assured, I have not tampered with your thoughts._

Sure enough, the memory was still there.

_Okay,_ she said, _But, still, you locked me up here. How is that supposed to make me trust you?_

_Simply a regrettable precaution. Do not try escaping through the window again. There are silent alarms, and a security system that Logan has tested on himself. You would not go far and I do not like the idea of you being... Well, let's just say there are some nasty things out there at night._

_Is that a threat?_

_No,_ he replied. _A warning._


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning, Logan escorted Haddy down to the breakfast area. Her clothing was wrinkled; she obviously hadn't been able to brush her hair since arriving at the institute, though she had pulled it into a short braid before coming down; and the bags under her eyes were even darker than they had been the day before. Also, by looking closely, Jean could see red marks that looked somewhat like rope burns on the palms of her hands.

"I heard a scream last night," said Jean. "Was that...?"

"That was me," she said quietly, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "I fell."

Judging by the amused look on Logan's face, Jean took a wild guess and assumed that he probably had something to do with it. She frowned at him and he shrugged in a show of indifference. He grabbed a plate off the table and dished up some eggs and bacon before tucking the morning paper under his arm.

"Call me if she does anything stupid. I'll be in the kitchen."

"Actually, Logan," said Professor X, as he entered the room, "I would appreciate it if you would remain present. There is something I wish to discuss with all of you." He looked at Haddy, who stared down at the floor. "Feel free to sit down, Hadrianne, there is plenty of room around the table."

Kurt, currently in his fuzzy blue form, slipped out of his seat and pulled one out next to him. Haddy hesitantly walked up and sat down next to him. The Professor nodded, then drew his eyebrows together in concern.

"Hadrianne, I scanned your mind last night with a machine of mine; Cerebro."

Haddy balled her hands up into fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white. "What? You said you wouldn't. You promised," she said.

"I did not tamper with any of your memories," the Professor continued. "I was merely checking for something, anything that might explain the pain you experienced when I entered your mind." He paused for a moment, as if he was still processing something. "And I believe I may have found it."

The girl glanced up at him in questioning. The others around the table perked up as well.

"What did you find, Professor?" asked Scott.

He folded his hands together and looked gravely at each one of them. "The X-gene."

* * *

Haddy froze and stared at him. What? It couldn't be the X-gene. If she had the X-gene, then that would make her a mutant. She couldn't be a mutant, there was simply no way. Something must have gone wrong. She was just a normal kid, chronic migraines aside.

A furry three-fingered hand gave her a pat on the back. "Awesome! Sounds like we are getting a new recruit, eh, Professor? So, tell us, what is your power?"

"I-I-I don't have one," she stuttered. "There must be a mistake. I'm just normal."

"I regret to inform you that you are not. Your parents have been informed and we now have the authorization to keep you here as a student, should you so choose. We will not force you to stay, but if you do, you will be treated like any of the other students here. You will no longer be locked in and escorted everywhere. Still, if you choose not to stay, then you are free to go."

She started to shake her head, then stopped. If she really was a mutant, then these people could help her. She didn't know the first thing about the X-gene, and would need help. She bit her lower lip and drummed her fingers on her knee.

"I don't understand," she said.

The Professor nodded. "And I did not expect you to. The X-gene is essentially an extra gene, giving you distinct gifts. For example, you saw Lance's gift in the hall when he created that tremor."

"But I don't have any _gifts,_ as you put it."

Kurt frowned at her. "It's only detectable when you have used your power. You must have something; something you used last night. Come on, tell us!"

"All I did last night was sit around thinking of how to get out."

"You also climbed out the window," Logan muttered.

"And knocked on my wall super late at night," added Evan.

"The X-gene was there, I assure you," said the Professor. "Over time and training, you may be able to recognize your gifts. Until then, however, you must make your decision."

"What is it, kid? You gonna stick around or not?" Logan leaned against a wall and balanced his plate on one hand.

Haddy studied the wood grain on the table intensely. "What if I say no?"

"Then you will be taken home today. We will probably keep an eye on you to make sure that you do not do anything that might compromise the safety of our institute. Other than that, you will be left alone. I must warn you though, I do not know what may become of you. I believe your migraines are being cause by an inability to channel your power. If you do not learn, they could elevate."

"So, basically, what you're saying is I can stay or I can die from the worst headache ever?"

The Professor raised an eyebrow. "I did not quite word it that way, but, I suppose, yes. You may simply develop an ability to control it by yourself, or..."

"Or I might not. I guess there isn't much of a choice, is there?"

"Does that mean you intend on staying?"

She nodded. "I'll stay."

"Excellent. I would ask Kitty to show you around as I believe you know each other from school, however that will not be possible as she is currently still sleeping, along with most of our other recruits."

Scott shrugged. "It's Saturday. You can get tired at the end of the week."

"Scott, would you mind showing-"

"No, no, Professor, pick me!" Kurt perched on top of his chair and waved a long arm in the air. "I can give her an awesome tour!"

Scott smirked, then shrugged. "I don't mind if he does."

"Very well, Kurt, you may show Haddy around."

Kurt grinned, reached down and grabbed her wrist, a flash of white, then the next thing she knew, they were on the roof.


	6. Chapter 6

The roof seemed an obvious choice in Kurt's mind. You could see almost the entirety of the X-Mansion's property. There was the swimming pool out back, and the long driveway in front. On either side there were large green open spaces where a few of the earlier risers at the institute played and fought with each other. A couple of students waved at them, but for the most part, they passed unseen.

"Woah..." said Haddy, taking a peak over the edge of the roof. "How did you do that?"

Kurt puffed his chest out proudly. "Easy. This was nothing. I can do cooler. Watch this!" He ran along the edge of the roof before throwing himself off. He waited for the gasp as the girl processed what he had done, then reappeared behind her in a puff of smoke.

"Ta-da!" he said spreading his arms widely. "That was good, eh?"

She nodded, her eyes wide. He'd quite obviously surprised her.

"It is all part of being an X-Man," he said with a certain smugness in his voice.

"Jumping off of buildings?"

"What? No. I meant, you know- Poof." He spread his fingers to imitate the puff of smoke he generated. "It's my power. Though, come to think of it, jumping off of buildings seems to be something we do quite often..." He cocked his head at her, scrutinizing her with a pair of yellow eyes. "You must have some clue what your power is. Can you phase?"

"Huh?"

"Go through things."

She shook her head. "Nope. If I could, do you think I would have spent last night trapped in that room?"

"Hm... What about the laser eye thing Scott does? Can you do that?"

Haddy answered that with a look that clearly came across as, "Are you kidding me?"

"Apparently not," said Kurt. "And you don't seem to teleport. Do you change into any animals? Unexplained hair on your legs?"

"Only when I forget to shave," she said. "I'm pretty sure I'd know if I was a werewolf or something."

"Probably," said Kurt, giving a smirk. "Hey, what about telepathy, like Jean and the Professor? Have you been doing anything like that recently?"

The girl paused, looking out over the trees. There was quite the forest on the property, and the green trees were slowly but surely starting to fringe with yellow for the coming Autumn. Sooner than later, the entire forest would break out in the color of a banana, then after a few weeks, similar to a banana, the leaves would turn brown before falling off. Once the leaves fell, massive leaf pile action would be going down, that was for sure.

"The Professor talked with me in my head last night, but I don't know. I don't feel any different. I don't know what you're thinking about right now."

"Bananas and leaf piles," Kurt informed her.

She laughed. "Okay, then..."

"Come on," he said, grabbing her wrist. "We've got more to see!"

And with that, he whisked them both off to the ground in a puff of gray smoke.

* * *

"So, Professor, what is she? How can she not know what her power is?" asked Scott

Evan had gone outside to practice basketball and Kitty was still asleep. Rogue had come down shortly after Kurt had left to give Haddy the tour. Now, everyone besides them had gathered around the table discussing the new recruit.

"Scott, let me put it this way. Envision a balloon. Right now, her power is fueling up from something, I am not sure what quite yet; the fueling up is what Cerebro sensed. Now, when she gets the headaches, that is her beginning to over fuel, as it were. With a balloon, you know what happens when it is overfilled?"

"It explodes," Rogue said. "So what you're saying is she's gonna blow up?"

The Professor frowned. "I am not positive. I have never dealt with a situation like this before. It is possible that she could simply grow out of this and learn how to use her power, with the correct coaching. However, without it..."

"Pop goes the weasel," Logan said grimly, while munching on a piece of toast.

The Professor nodded. "In the meantime, I will monitor her closely with Cerebro. If any of you suspect that the headaches are getting worse, find Logan, Storm, or me and alert us immediately."

"Of course, Professor," said Scott, answering for all of them.

"Oh, and, Jean?"

"Yes, Professor?" Jean leaned forward in her seat.

"I want you to stay as far away from her as possible. One slip of your powers could be the nudge to push her off of the tipping point. She seems extremely frail and vulnerable when it comes to telepathy. When you are close to her, watch yourself."

Jean nodded. "Got it, Professor," she said, though she did seem slightly put out. Jean was a social butterfly; having someone off limits for her to befriend was quite a new prospect.

"Why can't I just drain some of it?" asked Rogue, lifting a glove clad hand. "The stuff in her head, I mean. Couldn't that stop the pressure?"

"It might," said the Professor. "Or it might cause her to lose control of the fuel in her mind. I have considered it, but that will be our last resort. Besides, I am afraid of what it could do to you, do not even know what this fuel is."

"I can handle it," she said, sinking back into her seat and fiddling with a lock of her hair.

"At any rate, you should probably go about finding Kurt and Hadrianne. I believe Logan had some exercises planned."

A collective groan rang out around the table, cut short by a growl from Logan. At that noise everyone immediately quieted and put on their best fake grins. After a few uncomfortable seconds of Logan glaring at them individually, they all excused themselves to go find Kurt and Haddy, except for Jean, who had volunteered to wake Kitty up. Jean was a good person for the job since she could stop any of the objects Kitty might decide to throw at her.

"I'll check the sides," said Scott. "Rogue, can you check the back? We can check the front last and-"

"Why'd you have to pull her tail?" Haddy.

"It was supposed to be a joke! I can't help it if she has no sense of humor." Kurt.

Scott sighed. "Never mind. I think we've found them."

"Dude," said Kurt, running up to Scott and grabbing his arm. "She's going to kill us, I swear!"

"Did you pull one of the lycanthrope's tail again?"

"I didn't think she would react so fast!"

"Kurt..."

"She's found us! Hide!"

He grabbed their arms and they reappeared inside the mansion. Logan walked into the room.

"Good," he said. "You found them."

"We have sessions?" Kurt moaned. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have teleported somewhere else."

"What sessions?" asked Haddy.

Logan grinned mischievously. "Trust me, kid. You'll love 'em."


	7. Chapter 7

It became clear quite quickly that, when Logan had said she would love the 'sessions', he was lying. The sessions were grueling periods of hard training in places where you were nearly certain to have a run with death. The area they were now in seemed to be one of the safer ones. It was hard packed dirt ground with not a speck of shade. Logan was currently having them do some push ups and other exercises while he shouted insults or sarcastic praise for their exhausted attempts at the rigorous training.

Haddy was the sorriest of all of them. The most training she'd been doing that year was Phys. Ed at school, which nowhere near compared to the boot camp Logan had set up in the Institute's yard.

"Is it... Too late... To take back... What I said about staying?" She said between push ups, only half joking.

Kitty moaned. "If that were the case, all our recruits wouldn't last the first week."

"Save your breath, princesses. You're running laps next," Logan said, then went off to the other recruits to give some more constructive criticism on their techniques.

Haddy glanced over at Kurt, who was busy doing jumping jacks. "Why doesn't he just teleport himself out of here? Couldn't he sneak out of these sessions." She finished with the push ups and started doing some stretches.

Kitty laughed ruefully. "You only say that because you're new here. You stay a couple weeks and you'll see why he doesn't. Recruits only make that mistake once. Trust me, you don't want to see Logan on his bad side."

"He has a good side?"

"_This_ is his good side."

"So, when you say 'don't get on his bad side'..."

"There will be injuries," she said seriously.

"Ah, I see."

Logan shot them a glare. "Did I say you two could sit around chatting? Go, now, five laps."

They began running in a loop around the dirt area with the other recruits who had finished the exercises. Each person in the group wore dark blue jumpsuits with red and yellow decals. She was lucky enough to still be in her own clothes, which included a short sleeved tee shirt. Scott, the guy with the glasses, fell into step alongside her and Kitty.

"Don't let Logan get you down. He's mean to you 'cause he likes you."

Haddy smirked. "He must like lots of people in that case."

"You'd be surprised, behind his gruff demeanor, the Wolverine is really more of a pussy cat." He glanced nervously over his shoulder, as if expecting Logan to be behind him. "Don't tell him I said that. He'd probably kill me on the spot."

"But I thought he was just a sweet old pussy cat that wouldn't hurt a fly?" said Haddy.

"Sh!" Scott said. "Are you trying to get me killed? We just met, do you already hate me that much?"

"Come on!" Logan shouted. "One more lap."

They all increased their speed with renewed vigor. A couple minutes later and every one of the recruits had finished their laps and were panting for breath.

"All of you shower and change. Danger room sessions are today. Don't be late." He looked pointedly at Evan; perhaps the boy had a record. "New girl, your suit's in your room upstairs."

"Along with a hairbrush," Kitty said, wrinkling her nose. "I put some other stuff in there I thought you might need as well, along with some of my clothes until you can get your own here. They're probably a bit too small, but they'll be fine for a few days until you get settled."

* * *

Haddy looked at the clothes Kitty had laid out for her. Sure enough, they were quite small and looked far too short for her. Kitty was probably a good five inches shorter than her, so that was only to be expected. Also on the bed was one of the dark blue jumpsuits the other recruits had been wearing. She lifted it up and was surprised to see that the material was a lot lighter than what she had expected. She draped it over her arm and picked up a brush and some of toiletries Kitty had brought; a toothbrush, toothpaste, dental floss, deodorant, shampoo and conditioner... The basics.

After a five minute shower, she brushed her teeth, then set about combing through her tangled hair with the brush. She pulled it back out of her eyes in a braid and left it wet.

She held up the suit again. The thing seemed to be a perfect fit, like it was tailored especially for her. She slipped into the outfit and fastened the large belt around the front. There were also a pair of boots that she pulled on as well after chuckling at imagined reactions if she went down wearing her converse.

She stepped out into the hall and waited for the others. Most of the boys were waiting in the hall as well, but not so many girls. Apparently, time had been allowed for this, though, because no one came up to yell at them to get moving. About ten minutes later, Everyone was all set for the 'danger room sessions' whatever they might be.

The woman that she had seen the other day with the white hair came down the hall with the Professor.

"Hello, everyone," said the Professor. "Storm will be taking groups of you down to the danger room while the other groups will be with either me or Beast, as normal."

Haddy could see that the explanation was more for her benefit than for the others. Everyone quickly divided themselves up into groups while she stood there awkwardly with no clue of what was going on. Kitty grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the group she was in. The group consisted of Scott, Rogue, Kurt, Kitty, Evan, and Jean, who seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

"We're group A," Kitty said. "Over there is group B, and group C is over there. It's our turn in the danger room, so we're going with Storm."

"Um... Stupid question, but what's the danger room?"

Scott smirked. "You'll see."

* * *

Scott had been watching Haddy closely the entire time, as if she might disappear into thin air. There was only one reason the Professor was having her train with them instead of with the other new recruits. He wanted her to be observed at all times, and by people who would know what to do if anything happened.

"So, what do you think of the institute so far?" Scott asked her.

"Makes me think of a high tech boot camp. Is it always like this?"

He shrugged. "Some days we get lighter loads, some days they're harder. Today's about average. You get used to it eventually. How's your head?"

"It hurts, but not too bad. I'm fine."

Scott paused. "You know you can trust us, right?"

"You guys did just abduct me yesterday," she pointed out, then sighed. "I'm sorry. I know I can. Maybe it's stupid to think that, I've only just met you all and not really under the best of circumstances. It's just going to take me awhile."

"It's no problem. Trust isn't something you rush into. Just remember, we're here if you need us."

She smiled. "Thanks."

The door ahead of them opened into the danger room with a mechanical whir.

Haddy gasped at the sight.

"Well," said Scott, "Here we are."


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on, team! With me!" Scott yelled from up front.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Rogue muttered. Everything was harder trying to keep an eye on the new girl. The kid was trying to keep alert, but she just hadn't been training like they had.

The simulation they were walking through was a warehouse scene on some docks. Storm and Wolverine were being 'controlled' by a beacon at the center of the warehouse. The goal was to get past them without injuring them, destroy the beacon and clear out of the area without getting hit by flying, barbed spheres and disks. With their normal team, it would have been tricky, but not too difficult. With having to keep a constant eye on Haddy to make sure she didn't accidentally get her head taken off, everything was ten times as hard.

Rogue looked up at the roof of the warehouse. "Guys... I found Logan."

He dropped down in front of them, claws out and snarling. He took a swipe at Scott, who leaned back and the claws struck air.

Rogue withdrew the glove from her hand and stretched her fingers. Just as she was about to rush forward, however, she felt a finger poke her shoulder.

"Huh?" she said, turning around.

Haddy pointed up at the sky, just in time for Rogue to see Storm gathering clouds around her.

"Look out!" she yelled, jumping back from a lightning bolt that split the planks of the dock they were standing on. "Storm's in the sky!"

Kurt disappeared in a puff of his sulfuric smoke and Rogue saw Storm start to struggle under the weight of the boy. Rogue reached out and grabbed Haddy's arm.

"Come on, let's find the beacon."

They ran ahead and Logan turned from Scott to chase after them. He leaped into the air just as Haddy stumbled backwards over a coil of rope.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Rogue, stepping in front of her. Okay, Logan, let's-"

Haddy shrieked and Logan rolled to the ground, stepping around Rogue and examining the girl.

"Stop the simulation," he said, and the thing powered down.

The girl shook and had her head covered with her arms.

"It's a simulation, kid," Logan said. "I wasn't going to actually hurt you."

"Yeah," said Kurt, rubbing a bruised spot on his upper arm. "Logan never hurts people in simulations." The sarcasm in his voice was thick and Rogue elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut up, Blue."

"Jean, call Charles in here now."

Jean pressed two fingers to her temple. "He's on his way now."

Professor Xavier entered the danger room moments later. "Are you okay, Hadrianne?"

The girl put down her arms slowly and nodded, but her eyes were still squinted shut tightly.

"Open your eyes," said the Professor. "You're safe."

"I can't," she whispered. "I..."

Logan lifted the girl to her feet, but her knees crumpled and she fell to the floor again. "Come on, kid, you need to stand up." He lifted her again, and this time she managed to hold her balance, though she still shook quite a bit.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"I'm afraid it's what I was afraid of. She's over-fueled."

* * *

Haddy sat up in the hospital bed, leaning against a pillow and drumming her fingers on the blanket. She was in an infirmary room at the institute, she'd been told that much. It felt like something was trying to break out from inside her head. The pain, while still intense, was not as severe, and she found she could now open her eyes.

"What happened in there?" asked Scott.

"I don't know," she said. "All of the sudden, it was just like... I an't describe it exactly. I heard a noise, like garbled voices when there are too many people talking at once. I tripped and fell, and then it felt like my head was going to blow up or something. That was the worst one yet."

"We need to figure out what your power is, and soon. In the meantime, you will be place in isolation. I will continue to monitor you remotely for any change, but until we can determine the cause, it would be best to cut you off as much as possible."

Haddy nodded. "Yes, sir."

The Professor turned and exited the room, the others following him. As Kitty walked past, Haddy reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Kitty, I need to ask a favor."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Can you... Could you tell my parents I love them? Tell them I'm sorry, and-"

Kitty pulled her arm away. "Knock that off."

"Knock what off?"

"Acting like you might die. You won't. You can't."

"But I might," Haddy said. "I just wanted to tell them, just in case."

"Tell them yourself," said Kitty. "You're going to be fine."

And with that, Kitty left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"So, let's start by what we can rule out," said Beast, penciling down some notes in a composition book.

"That could take forever," Evan griped.

Beast looked up at him. "Well, then I suppose we had best get started, don't you? Now, I believe we have ruled out lycanthropy, teleportation, and most other powers found at this institute."

"We haven't entirely ruled out telepathy, have we?"

The Professor shook his head. "It is not telepathy. I have been inside her head. If it were telepathy, I would have been able to tell. However, she does seem quite sensitive to it."

Beast wrote that down as well. "Okay, sensitive to telepathy. What else do we know? Besides the migraines, which have been going on for how long?"

"If she saw the school nurse about the migraines it would be on record," said Jean.

"Good thinking, Jean. I'll get someone to check the records at the school," said the Professor.

"Perhaps Lance and the Brotherhood know something we don't," said Scott. "We could send someone over there to see if they've got any info."

Kurt made kissing noises. "By someone, you mean Kitty don't you?"

Scott smirked. "It was implied, yeah."

"Kitty, you've been very quiet. Do you have anything you wish to contribute?"

Kitty looked up. "She thinks she's going to die."

"She could very well be right," the professor stated solemnly.

"But she won't, right?"

Logan sighed and put a hand on Kitty's back. "Don't worry, half-pint. We'll figure something out. Soon enough she'll be running around destroying things just as much as you lot."

"I know that we really only just met her and everything, but she's a student here now. She's one of us. We get into all sorts of crazy stuff and come out fine. Maybe a bit bruised up, but... It's just... You know?"

Jean nodded. "I get what you're saying. If this can happen to this girl, it could happen to any of us."

Kitty gave a weak smile. "I was hoping you'd say something to prove my point wrong, not verify it. I suppose I should head over to the Brotherhood. Scott, can I borrow your car?" She held her hand out as if waiting for the keys.

Scott paled. "Um..."

"Kidding, Scott," she said, rolling her eyes. "Kidding."


	9. Chapter 9

The house where the Brotherhood of Bayville made their residence reeked of unwashed clothes, mold, body odor, and pizza. Pieces of plaster were strewn along the ground from the products of natural hazards occurring when four teenage boys and a destructive girl all live in the same house. When added in that all were mutants, Kitty wasn't surprised the house looked the way it did. All the same, though, when she accidentally got her shoe tangled in Blob's massive boxer shorts he'd left on the floor, she couldn't help but groan.

"Would it kill you guys to clean up this place once in a while?" she asked aloud, kicking the underwear out of her walking space.

The jarring shudder that proceeded to shake the house revealed that she'd evidently taken the Brotherhood by surprise.

"Kitty?" said Lance, stepping out from the living room looking slightly disheveled. "What are you doing here?"

A sound similar to a metal spring announced the arrival of Todd, though if the noise hadn't given him away, the stench would have. Even a blind man would be able to recognize Todd Tolansky.

"I think she's here to see you, smart guy," he said, snagging a fly from the air next to Kitty's head.

She shuddered. "Gross! Do you have to do that?"

Todd shrugged. "I ain't giving you no hate when I see you eating lunch, Kitty Cat."

"Whatever. I'm not here about that, anyways. I wanted to know what you know about Haddy."

"You mean the fish?" asked Lance.

"What's it to you?" Pietro asked, butting in between them.

"She's a mutant. The Professor decided to take her in as a student."

He grinned. "Wow, you guys really don't waste much time, do you? Not that I'm complaining of course. Things are always best done fast."

Lance snickered. "What's her power, anyways? Being super annoying? The fish's a snoop. Sticks her head in places where it doesn't belong. Just the other day my buddies and I had some trouble with her in the hall." He pounded his fist against the palm of his hand, clearly referring to the fight Scott, Jean, and Kurt had told her about. "She was talking about how I was supposed to be in detention."

"And were you?" asked Kitty, placing a hand on her hip.

"Well, yeah. But that was none of her business. Only Kelly knew that, and he was supposed to be out of town that day. I don't know how the little sneak found out about it."

"So you decided to beat her up with your powers? Lance, that's-"

"Ah, we didn't beat her up," Fred interjected. "We just shook her up a bit. If we'd wanted to beat her up, she'd be beat up."

"What's this about anyways, Kitty Cat? Why do the X-men need our help with some recruit?" He hopped closer to her, until he was a bit too close for Kitty's liking.

"None of your business, Todd!" she said, shoving him.

"Hey, I think you'd better watch it," he said, regaining his balance and leaning forward in a position he must have deemed threatening.

"Yeah, watch it." The Blob held up two massive fists.

Lance pointed her in the direction of the door with a slight tremor to the floor beneath her. "I think it's time for you to go."

* * *

"So we've got nothing," said Logan.

"Nothing. All I found out by going there is that the Brotherhood still hasn't cleaned up that pig sty they call a house."

"There must be something," said Scott. "Come on, Kitty, think!"

Kitty leaned back in her chair. "I'm telling you, Scott. I found nothing. They don't know anything more than we do. They didn't even know she was a mutant."

"I believe that you think you gained nothing by going to the Brotherhood's home," said the Professor, "But you might have learned more than you think. Tell us, word for word, exactly what they said."

She waved a hand in the air dismissively. "I'm telling you, Professor Xavier, they didn't give me anything. If you want to know though, check for yourself."

"Very well."

He propelled his chair forward, until he reached where Kitty was sitting, then, putting one hand to his temple and his other hand gently on her forehead, he delved into Kitty's mind.

_Kitty,_ he thought. _Kitty, you need to focus on the specific memory. That will make it more easily accessed. Concentrate. _

The house in which the members of the Brotherhood lived suddenly loomed before him.

_Good job._

He scanned the memory fervently for even the slightest thread upon which to grasp. It was beginning to seem as though Kitty had been right when she had said that there had been nothing important at all disclosed in the conversation. And then he found it. A small enough detail, to be sure, but when every chance counted, nothing could afford to be overlooked. He released Kitty's mind and returned his hands back to their usual position.

"I believe I've found something."

* * *

Haddy sat in complete darkness. She couldn't see her hand in front of her face in this type of light; which was good.

About an hour before, she began to become sensitive to things in the room. The television and the magazines had been the worst, but then it had intensified to things as simple as the nightstand next to her, or the speckles of black on the tiled floor could trigger pain as intense as when the Professor had first started trying to get inside her mind. Turning off the lights had helped quite a bit. Perhaps not seeing the objects could hold it off for awhile. She just hoped her eyes didn't get used to the dark anytime soon.

A stabbing sensation attacked her mind and she fumbled around for the bottle of aspirin they had put on the nightstand. The fancy painkiller drugs they had been administering didn't seem to work, so she'd resorted to overdosing herself on the over the counter stuff. She knew the Professor didn't like it, but she also knew that he wasn't planning on stopping her. The medication did seem to be able to keep the pain at bay for longer than the morphine and whatever else they'd been injecting her with.

There was a rattling, then a noise as her hand bumped something off the table.

Curses. She'd dropped the aspirin on the floor.

She slid out of the hospital bed, minding the tubes in her arm that connected to the IVs, and felt around blindly for the bottle. Her fingers wrapped around the plastic container and she opened the top.

"Got you," she said.

She took out several pills and swallowed them whole. leaning her head against the bed as she waited for the drugs to take pain subsided, but only for a moment, before returning in a hellish fury.

She arched her back in pain and screamed before falling to the floor and slipping into merciful unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

Todd perched on the back of an overstuffed armchair studying the empty fireplace with his yellowish eyes. He dropped off the chair and hopped into the kitchen where the others were eating their dinner.

"I was thinking," he began.

"Don't strain yourself," said Pietro, who then proceeded to dodge a slimy green tongue that shot out at him.

Todd glared at him. "Anyways, as I was saying; I was thinking, if something was big enough to get one of the X-Men to come ask for _our_ help, they must be in a pretty tight place."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, if they's in trouble, I'm thinking they're a bit busy right now. We could get in on Mystique's good graces if she comes back if we've got a couple souvenirs from that mansion up there."

Lance waved the notion off in dismissal. "That's stupid. One, Mystique's not coming back; and two, we can't go up against all of the X-Men."

"Who says we've got to fight them? All we need to do's pop in, steal some of their junk, kick a few vases, then disappear. We don't need to go full battle. They'll be too busy to even notice."

"I, for one, think it's an awesome idea," said Tabitha.

Pietro leaned against a wall and looked as though he was pondering it. "It's not a bad idea, actually." Todd beamed, but then Pietro continued. "It's probably your first one ever that's had. With a few touch ups by yours truly, it might just work."

"Well, I still think it's stupid," said Lance. "You know how their security system is. We wouldn't make it five yards without getting tackled by Wolverine."

"You just don't want to do it because Kitty's in there."

"That's not why," he protested. "I just think it's a stupid idea. If you guys are so set on it, then fine. I'll go. Someone's gotta bust us all out once we get caught."

"Alright! X-Mansion, here comes the Brotherhood!"

* * *

"Whatever the girl's power is, it might have to do with psychic energies," the Professor informed them. "When she simply walks through a room, she can have the headaches triggered. This could be because she absorbs the psychic energy and will often get bits and pieces of information, like the fact that Lance was supposed to be in detention, for example. It would also explain why she's so sensitive to telepaths."

Jean nodded, understanding dawning on her face. "Yes, you're right. If she's absorbing psychic energies then telepaths would be generating way more than other people."

"Exactly. When I probed her mind, the psychic energy that I was using flooded into her, causing her headaches to increase with the amount of pressure that was placed on her mind."

"So she's absorbing psychic energies," said Evan. "How does that give us any more than what we had before? We still don't know why."

"Way to be optimistic," Scott muttered.

"No, Evan is right, Scott. We still don't know how to help her channel her powers, but we do know where to start now. I had probably better go and check on her and tell her the news. If she could just figure out how to channel it..."

"That's been the problem all along, Professor," said Rogue. "She can't, and now she's getting worse. I think I should drain a bit."

The professor acknowledged that statement. "Very well. Rogue, you may come with me. If her condition has worsened, I'll send you in. Logan, I'd appreciate it if you could come along as well. In case the girl loses control of the psychic, or if something should happen to Rogue, I'm afraid I can only do so much."

"'Course, Charles."

* * *

The control room had several large computer monitors, keyboards, and systems similar to large switchboards. It was a fairly small room, about half the size of most of the bedrooms at the Xavier Institute. The walls had metal paneling and were practically soundproof for when there were people in the infirmary that had information Professor Xavier didn't want spreading to the entirety of Bayville High School.

The professor flipped a few switches, then enabled the night vision cameras in the isolation ward where Haddy was. There was a brief flicker before the feed went up on the screen. Haddy lay on the floor, the tubes from the IV torn out from her readings still seemed to be active, and her brain activity was through the roof on most scales. Other than that, though, she appeared to be in some kind of a coma.

"That bad enough, you think?" said Rogue, wedging two fingers under her glove to pull it off.

"Logan, take Rogue in to Haddy, quickly now."

Logan nodded and the two left the room, only to reappear on the monitors a few moments later. Rogue slid her glove all the way off and Logan gave a thumbs up signal to the camera. Logan lifted the girl and put her on the bed again. There was a loud noise as the brain activity went way up and body temperature began to rise.

Rogue placed a hand on the girl's head and the brainwave spiked more. It seemed like it was getting worse, not better. Rogue collapsed to the floor and the professor reached out to Logan's mind.

_Get her out of there. _

_Did it work?_

The professor looked gravely at the monitor tracking the vitals. _No._

* * *

"Shut up, Toad, you'll get us caught for sure if you keep up that racket," Lance whispered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Todd, at regular voice level. "Blame everything on the toad. Besides, you're the one who's gonna blast the gate open."

Tabitha, otherwise known as Boom-Boom, stepped forward with a small, speckled orb that glowed a golden-orange color. "Actually," she said, "I'm blowing the gate open."

Todd skittered backwards as she threw the orb at the entry gate and it exploded inwards, knocking it off of its hinges. An alarm started to blare and red lights started to flash as the security system sprang to life.

"Come on," said Lance, taking off towards the mansion. "The guns will start anytime now!"

Several lasers shot out, creating deep furrows in the ground where they hit. A couple orbs knocked a few of them out of commission, and a miniature earthquake took care of a couple more.

Pietro was already up at the mansions front door making quick work of the passcode lock. By the time the rest of the Brotherhood reached the front porch, the system had been disarmed and the front doors of the X-Mansion were unlocked.

"Hurry, hurry, guys. We'll gather a crowd if you slowpokes can't keep up."

Their shoes all clattered on the floor of the front room,except for Todd's which made loud squeaking sounds as he hopped to an area out of sight from anyone who might walk into the room.

"Let's all go upstairs and get this job done with snappy like. I don't wanna get caught up down here once Wolverine shows up, no sirree."

"Shut up, Toad," said Pietro. "Go on up with the others, grab whatever you want and meet me out front."

"And where are you gonna be?"

"I've got my eyes on a bigger prize."

"And what's that?" Todd asked.

"Something Mystique will really want, bigger than any trinkets you'll find upstairs."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just tell me what it is, Pietro."

"Cerebro."


	11. Chapter 11

Logan dragged Rogue out to the hallway and leaned her against the wall. She moaned and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Pipe down, kid. You'll be fine. I'm gonna go check on what set the alarm off." He glared at the megaphone style speakers from which the alarms had blared just moments earlier. "Probably just some stupid new recruits messing things up and trying to sneak outside," he muttered. His claws shot out. "At any rate, I don't think they'll do it again."

He ran off, quickly making good ground. He reached the front room and stopped, head tilted to the side. A strange smell permeated the room. He sniffed once or twice, then balled his hands into fists.

"Tolansky," he snarled. It didn't take an ability to smell the Toad.

Logan concentrated. _Charles. The Brotherhood are here._

_Hold them off. I must attend to Rogue._

_With pleasure._

Todd Tolansky sat, crouched on the first landing on the stairway. He stared nervously at Logan with those wide, bug yellow eyes of his. The boy jumped up onto one of the tables and knocked over some large ceramic bust of some long dead, yet influential, mutant citizen.

"You think you can catch me, old guy?" he asked, nudging a vase with a sneaker clad foot.

Logan lifted his claws threateningly. "I think I can manage, bub!" _  
_

"Uh-oh," said Todd, hopping from his position on the table to the large chandelier.

The Wolverine ran up the stairs and poised himself on the railing. "Come down and fight like a man, Tolansky."

"No way. I'm cool where I am, just chilling out up here."

"That's good." Logan turned around and saw Bobby, poised with one hand outstretched. Logan smirked and stepped out of his way as a torrent of ice shot at the Toad.

Todd's face went pale and he took a giant leap to the floor below as the chandelier got iced. "You'll have to go faster than that to catch me, Ice_ Boy._"

Bobby stared intensely at the chandelier, which now looked more like a glacier. "Wait for it..."

The chandelier shuddered, then crashed to the floor, pinning Todd between two large icicles as he squirmed beneath it. Bobby jumped up and punched the air.

"Alright!"

"Yeah, bub," said Logan, sheathing his claws. "Great job. Next time, try not to destroy the lighting fixtures."

That dampened Bobby a bit, and he sheepishly scratched his head. "Oh, right. Whoops."

Logan grunted. "Forget about it. Go get the others, we've still got a few more to go."

* * *

"Rogue, listen to me. Are you alright?" The Professor reached down from his wheelchair to gently shake her arm. "Rogue, wake up. Are you okay?"

The girl winced and lifted her head, giving a small nod. "I think I'm okay. Depends, does Logan have sessions tomorrow?" She gave a weak smile.

"Thank goodness. What did you see in her mind?"

Rogue rubbed her head. "I saw us. Our memories in her head. It sorta like what you said, but everything's kinda dark and scary, if you know what I mean. It's like walking in on a scary movie during the worst bit, then walking out before you can see if everything turns out okay. Did it work?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

She rose, staggering forward. "Then I have to try again."

He shook his head. "No, Rogue. I can't risk your safety any more than I can risk hers by sending you in there again. When you attempted to absorb her, her brain activity spikes. Even attempts at draining seem to fuel her even more at this point. Besides," he said, pressing his fingertips together, "I believe Logan requires your assistance. From what I have learned of the situation, it would appear that the Brotherhood has broken in."

"Huh?" She clenched her fists. "I can't believe those..."

"Are you sure that you are all right?"

"I'm fine enough to fight those losers."

The Professor nodded then closed his eyes for a moment. "Their current location is in the front hall," he frowned, "Where Bobby seems to have just destroyed the chandelier."

Rogue started down the hall, and he sensed her mind starting to clear from the attempted draining.

The Professor sighed as she turned a corner, out of sight, and he turned his wheel chair around to close the door to the isolation ward. Haddy stood there in an oversized white hospital gown that hung around her knees. Her eyes were squinted shut. He gave a start, surprised to see her, both out of her room and out of a coma.

"Hadrianne," he said slowly, "Please return to your bed. You must rest."

"No," she mumbled. "He's trying to destroy the computer. He's going to fry the system."

His eyebrows knit together. "I don't understand. Who are you talking about? Who's trying to destroy what computer?"

She stumbled past him, feeling along the walls like a blind man. She doubled over and clutched at her chest before rising up and continuing to walk down the hall, this time unaided by the guidance of the wall.

"Hadrianne, come back! It's not safe for you to be out there."

The girl took off, running effectively blind, though, somehow, he guessed that she knew exactly where she was going.

* * *

_Logan. Logan, answer me, what is happening?_

Logan looked at around at the state of the front room. There were several charred walls, the ice on the chandelier had begun to melt and soak the floor with water, there were masses of green-brown gunk in various places where the Toad had hit the wall while aiming for an X-Man. Todd Tolansky had escaped, if only temporarily, through the help of Tabitha, a former X-Man recruit Logan had helped train himself.

_Well, we're gonna have one heck of a construction bill after this number. Let's just say, we had a bit of trouble._

_And there is more heading your way, _said Professor Xavier.

_Don't be so cryptic, Charles. What's going on?_

_Hadrianne has escaped the infirmary. I don't know where she's headed, and I can't use my powers to try and locate her. Keep an eye out._

_Will do._

The connection severed and Logan turned to the herd of young recruits facing him.

"Okay, we've got the Brotherhood in the house. Our objective is to get them out. Now, we have a new... unforeseen problem. Haddy's out, and she's fueled up. Clear out of her way. Don't approach her. She probably won't hurt you, but you could easily hurt her. Stay away from the girl, find the Brotherhood and get rid of them. You got it?"

The group straightened and gave salutes, all except Rogue who rolled her eyes at them. Logan smirked.

"Good. Now go. Rogue, you're with me."

* * *

Pietro tapped away on the keys to Cerebro's system. He hadn't seen many high tech computers, to note, but he had seen enough to know that Cerebro was top of its class. Still, everything had a tipping point, and there was only so much data that a system could be dumped with before it fried.

"Come on," he said. "Let's see what you're made of."

Light stretched down the walkway as a mechanical door slid up. Petro turned around, continuing to type rapidly on the keyboard. In the door frame stood a silhouetted figure in a shapeless hospital gown.

"Let me guess," he said, turning back to his work, "You're the fish. So, what's your power. Don't worry about embarrassing yourself, I already know it's nowhere near as cool as mine. I know from the hall that you can't stop me, and you know that too, so what are you doing here, twerp?"

"Get away from the computer," came the reply.

"Let me think about that... Er, no."

"Then I guess I'll have to make you."

Pietro spun around in his chair. "I'd like to see you try."


	12. Chapter 12

A large green tongue shot out at Rogue who, at Bobby's signal, sidestepped and let the tongue fly into a cold metal pole. The toad blanched and pulled at his tongue when it didn't come back.

"Look at this thing," said Bobby. "You could play jump rope with a tongue that long."

Kitty wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ugh! That's disgusting, Bobby."

Todd just made nonsensical noises and yanked at his tongue until it came free and shot back into his mouth like a window blind.

"You'll pay for that," he said, his voice slightly garbled. Bobby spread his arms wide in a challenge, but Todd was knocked to the side by a laser beam from Scott before he could do anything.

"We don't have time for games, Ice Man. We just need to get them out."

"That's not very hospitable," said Tabitha, before nodding to a marble sized orb at Scott's feet. "I might just have taken offense to that statement."

Scott jumped into the air, carried further than normal through the momentum of the blast. Looking up at the roof, it seemed that Tabitha had decided that the Institute needed some skylights and had done the job herself. She tossed a couple more of the glowing orbs and caused some smaller blasts.

"Come on," she said, looking almost bored. "How come no one's fighting me? I'm feeling left out over here." She rolled a bomb into the midst of a circle of X-Men who had surrounded Blob. They all bailed and Fred grinned triumphantly, cut off only by the exploding of the bomb. After the smoke cleared, he stood there, madder than ever, with a blackened face and two basketball sized fists.

Kurt materialized on the ground. "You're one of us, Tabitha. We don't want to hurt you. You're our friend."

Tabitha shook a finger at him. "Uh-uh, fuzzy blue. You're part of the geeks, but I quit. I'm with this bunch now."

"Tabitha..."

"I think she's chosen her side, Kurt," said Logan, baring his claws. "She's just chosen the side that's going to lose."

Tabitha grinned. "Finally, some action!"

Logan charged and Tabitha stepped to the side, narrowly missing an attempt to slash at her with his blades. She ducked as the air whistled above her head, then jumped back, making a small bomb and rolling it along the floor to him before blowing a kiss. However, Logan reacted in a way she hadn't expected, picking up the bomb and tossing it back at her. The blast sent her flying backwards over the railing and crashing to the floor below, where she lay still.

"Seems like they mean business," said Lance. "But then so do we!" He stomped his foot on the ground and flexed his fingers, creating an earthquake on the second floor balcony.

"I don't think so," said Kitty as she brought a lamp down on the back of his skull.

Lance fell unconscious to the floor, leaving only Todd and Fred left to deal with. Both of the remaining Brotherhood members seemed a lot more nervous without their other friends to aid them.

"Eh, we can talk about this, right?" said Todd, lifting his hands out in front of him and backing up until he and the Blob were back to back.

"Wrong, bub," Logan snarled.

Todd whimpered. "You wouldn't hurt a couple of defenseless kids, would ya?"

"We're not defenseless," Fred protested. "We could take a few of 'em out still."

"Shut up, Blob," he whined. "I'm trying to get us out of this jam."

"Now, just wait a second," said Rogue. "Where's Pietro?"

Todd gave a nervous laugh. "Funny story..."

Logan slid his claws back in. "How come I have the distinct feeling I'm not going to find this funny?"

* * *

Haddy felt a tingling sensation in her ears and her head felt hot, but she couldn't feel the pain she had felt earlier. Perhaps it was gone, or perhaps she had just grown used to it. Either way, it didn't matter. Only thing important at that moment was getting Pietro away from Cerebro before he destroyed it.

"Get away from the computer, now."

"You want me to get away from the computer?" he said, lifting his hands in the air. "Fine, your call. I'll get away from the computer."

A blur of white and blue, and then Quicksilver stood facing her, bearing a smirk on his face that voiced every one of his notions of superiority.

"So, I asked you a question. What's your power? Do you have magical abilities that help you to convince someone not to do what they want?" He made jazz hands, as if somehow he tied the motion in with 'magical abilities'.

She shook her head. "No."

Pietro frowned. "Well, then, how were you planning on stopping me?"

Haddy bit her lip. She hadn't quite gotten to that part. All she knew was that Pietro was going to destroy the computer.

The boy tilted his head heavenward and ran a hand down his face. "You've got to be kidding me. You really thought that you were going to come in here and tell me, Quicksilver, to not destroy that computer and I'd just agree and prance out of here on my merry way? Please tell me you had more of a plan than that. No? You have got to be kidding me. This is just pathetic."

"You should go," said Haddy, balling her hands up into fists.

"Or what? You've already made it quite clear that you don't have a plan, I've fought you before and I _know_ I'm stronger than you... What do you honestly have against me?"

She glanced behind him. The room Cerebro was in was like the inside of a massive sphere, with a long walkway going down the middle to a circular area where Cerebro was. _What did she have against him?_ she wondered. And then she realized.

"A ledge."

She pressed her hands against his chest and pushed back as hard as she could he stumbled, then grinned, grabbing her hands, spinning her around at high speed and knocking her off the side. She grabbed desperately at the walkway, snagging it with one hand and pulling herself up enough to grab it with the other.

Pietro poised a boot over one hand and she flinched. "That actually wasn't a terrible idea," he said, "Just poorly executed. Is that all you've got? Come on, there's got to be something more. What's your power?"

She didn't answer, focusing instead on trying to climb back onto the platform. Pietro responded by pressing down on her fingers with his boot and she dropped her hand with a gasp.

"I asked you a question," he said, tapping his wrist impatiently as if counting seconds on a watch.

"I don't know," she muttered, managing to grab onto the ledge again.

Pietro dropped to the ground, laying on his stomach and resting his head on his hands. "So, you planned on taking me on while you were effectively powerless. You're obviously not a super genius." He rapped her on the head a couple of times. "And I half-expected it to be hollow."

He stood up and sped down, back to the computer typing vigorously on the keys once more

"Hang around, fish, something tells me this is gonna be one for the books."


	13. Chapter 13

"Where's Quicksilver?" asked Logan, raising a fist threateningly.

Toad shrugged in an attempt at nonchalance. "I really don't know. He's around. Here and there. It's hard to keep track, you know?" Logan growled and grabbed the boy's shirt, triggering an involuntary yelp from Todd. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you, already. He's messing with that big computer of yours. Planning on shorting it out. Probably already has."

"What big computer?"

"You know," said Todd, "Cerebro."

Jean paled. "If he destroys Cerebro..."

"We have to stop him," said Scott.

Logan released Todd and sulked away. "You don't say, bub? Restrain them. We've got to deal with their mess."

"Re-re-restrain us? You don't really mean that, do you, Wolverine? You wouldn't do that-"

Bobby, an eager volunteer, iced each of them up to the neck. "We would," he said cheerily. "Come on, let's go!" He took off running, but Logan planted a firm hand on his shoulder.

"What about guarding the prisoners?"

The recruit looked dejected. "But they're not going anywhere, Logan. They're restrained."

"Yeah, and we'd like to keep it that way. I'll take the older recruits. You younger ones stay here." He shot them each a steely eyed glare. "And don't do anything stupid."

With that last parting piece of wisdom; he, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Rogue, and Kitty ran off down the hall as Jean contacted Evan, Beast and Storm through her telepathic powers. The hallways in the mansion seemed even longer than usual with all the rushing about to reach the end of them.

Beast ran out in front of them, big, hairy, and blue as ever. Storm followed close behind, along with Evan, Who had several spikes sticking out of a night shirt he hadn't bothered to change out of.

Storm glanced at Logan. "The Professor told us Haddy has escaped. You haven't happened to run into her, have you?"

"No. We were hoping you'd have found her."

"I guess she's still out there, running around somewhere in the mansion," said Evan.

"Or..." Storm trailed off, and Logan finished her sentence.

"Or Pietro has her."

* * *

All of her upper body muscles burned from having to support her weight. She pulled up as hard as she could, and managed to get an elbow onto the platform. Using that shred of stability, she managed to get up onto the platform, slowly but surely. Pietro didn't seem to care what she did, clearly already certain that he could handle whatever she threw at him.

"Good job," he said. "I'd push you off again, but I'm far too busy. Can't be in two places at once you know, though I'm pretty close."

"Once I'm through with you, you'll be even closer," came a voice from the doorway. Logan. Thank goodness. Finally, someone who could get something accomplished.

Pietro pressed a circular icon on the monitor of Cerebro and shut the door in Logan's shocked face. "Boring," he said, as Logan began bashing on the door, making a lot of noise, but ultimately accomplishing nothing.

_Hadrianne._

Haddy clutched her head and dropped to the floor. "Stop it!" she sobbed. "I can't hold on. It hurts."

_I'm not asking you to hold on. I'm asking you to stop. Let go. _

"I can't," she said.

"If you're talking about how you're going to beat me, do so _quietly_. I'm trying to work here."

_Hadrianne, let me help you._

_I can't control it._

_I know. Which is why you didn't use it. There was nothing hplding you back but yourself. You were forcing it back into the darkest recesses of your mind because you were afraid of it. We all have to accept who we are. You are a mutant. You are not alone. You can trust me. Let go. Don't fight it anymore._

Haddy looked up at Pietro, his fingers moving in a pale blur. Sparks shot out at random and the screen flickered.

_Haddy, _said the Professor, _Listen to me._

* * *

The Professor's brow furled and thought lines deepened on his forehead. The others were locked out of Cerebro, they'd never get inside in time to stop Pietro. All the same, he wasn't certain whether or not he could coax a scared teenager to use a gift she had been repressing for years. He wasn't even sure if she would be able to access her gift.

The silence was thick. He heard the sounds of the machines whirring, the sound of the air moving through the ventilation shaft above him; all of the noises that seem to come along with overwhelming silence. Finally, the girl replied.

_Okay._

Her mind opened to him and he could see through her eyes. She was in the Cerebro Room with Pietro who was typing furiously. With the amount of information being poured into the computer, he could see that it wasn't going to last long. His head ached with the amount of psychic energy shared, and realized that it was going both ways.

There was Lance, pounding a small kid with glasses. There was Toad, grimacing at the lunch on his tray and snatching at flies. There was Scott in Hawaii, surfing with his brother Alex. There was Rogue at her first dance. Kurt in Germany. Kitty's first time using her powers. Evan making the winning shot at a game. Miscellaneous memories from different people, all that she had accidentally gotten in her head for some unknown reason.

_I'm here to help you,_ he said, _but I can't do this for you. You need to use your power on your own. I will guide you in whatever way I can, but you have to trust me._

_I trust you,_ she said, in one of the most unconvincing tones the Professor had ever heard. There wasn't time to win the girl's undivided loyalty, though, she just had to trust him long enough to commit to channeling her powers.

_I'm right here._

* * *

Logan pounded on the door. "We have to get through," he said, slashing at it with his claws. "He can't destroy that computer."

He backed up and glared at the door, as if it might possibly just open up of its own accord if he stared long enough. Scott supposed, if he was the door, he would have opened up immediately and gotten out of Wolverine's way. The death glare Logan was giving the door was enough to make most grown men quiver in fear.

"Cyclops, hit it again."

"We've tried this, Logan," Scott said. "It hasn't been working. We need a new method."

The Wolverine snarled.

"Or we could keep doing it the same way," said Scott, compliantly blasting it with a laser beam, to no avail.

The Professor had engineered the room to be able to withstand anything, and he had taken each of the mutants powers at the school into consideration, thinking of how to block other powers like them. As a result, Kurt couldn't manage to lock onto a location, Logan couldn't tear the door apart, Scott couldn't blast through, Kitty couldn't walk through, and they were stuck.

"This whole setup was a great idea of the Professor's,"Kurt said, a hint of a whine evident in his voice. "Sometimes, I wish the Professor would have a few less great ideas and a couple more half decent ones."

Logan grumbled something under his breath, but it was pretty clear that he felt the same way. In nearly any other situation, the setup of the room would have been ideal. However, for breaking in, it didn't work so well.

"Jean," said Scott. "Is the Professor making any progress with the girl?"

"I don't know. I can't just ask him though. He's completely focused right now, I'd wreck his concentration."

"So we hope," said Evan. "Hope and wait."

"No," said Logan, brandishing his claws and slashing at the door again. "Hope, and try to get through the door."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note:**__** First off, thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! It is just a huge honor that you took time out of your day to read something that I wrote. I literally get all giddy when I see that there's a new review, and have to spend a few moments bouncing excitedly around my bedroom. However, I know you didn't come to hear me talk, so I'll keep this brief. This is a clarification. Someone said in the reviews that Haddy should feel used and stupid for being set up. I had no idea what they were talking about, so I looked over the last chapter, and I'd phrased several sentences really odd.**_

_**The X-Men were talking about the setup of how the **_**room was built****_ and how the Professor had practically made it impregnable. Sorry about that. Also sorry for posting so late last night. My parents forgot to tell me that they'd signed me up for some more courses so I was whisked away for the day to Economics, then Government, then Systematic Theology. Anyways, On with the story..._**

* * *

Haddy walked forward, but she wasn't entirely sure whether she was doing the walking, or if the Professor was making her move. The sound that emanated from the computer was similar to that of a bee, and smoke wafted through the air. It didn't take a computer genius to know that was not supposed to happen.

She glanced over the edge, glad she hadn't looked down when she had been swinging over it. It was a long ways down. She'd better not trip.

"Unlock the doors, Pietro." that was the Professor saying that, though. His words, her voice. It felt strange, sort of like the feeling you got when someone stands behind you, looking over your shoulder.

"Oh, I'll unlock them. After I finish with this, that is. Is the Professor in your head, fish? Too scared to use mine for fear he'll wreck his precious computer, but he's not so afraid of yours, is he? Maybe you should pick a different side, kid. One that actually cares. Not that we especially like you or anything. You're sort of annoying. But, you know, mutants gotta stick together."

"You want me to join you?" she asked incredulous.

Pietro yawned and continued his work one handed. "That was the basics of what I just said, yes."

"Why would I do that? The whole thing that really started this was you guys beating me up in the hall. Why would I join you?"

He turned around again. "Because we don't snoop around in your head."

She looked down at her feet. What he said was true, she supposed. Would she be better off with them?

_Haddy._ The Professor. She flinched at the stab of pain.

_What?_ she asked. _What do you have to say about this? He's not entirely wrong you know._ She bit her lip. She hadn't meant to say the last part, but it had just slipped out with the rest of her thoughts.

A feeling of genuine sadness washed over her; the Professor's. _From the moment Logan brought you here, we never meant to hurt you. We probed your mind, first to protect ourselves, and then to protect you. If you wish to leave, there is nothing holding you back, I can't make you stay, but please, the futures of other mutants, people like you, depend on what happens in this moment. Don't let him destroy that computer._

"So, fish, what is it?"

"No," she whispered.

"Huh?" Pietro looked surprised.

"I said no. I'm not interested."

Pietro shrugged. "Fine. Stay with the geeks, what do I care?"

Haddy lifted a shaking hand until it was level with the back of Pietro's head, then turned her face away. A flash of hot white, and a beam of light shot out of her hand, whipping her thoughts around and combining them into one controlled force. It crashed into Pietro, sending him spiraling out of his chair.

"So, that's what you do," he said, rising to his feet and gingerly touching a bloodied lip. "Good to know."

He charged her and rammed into her shoulder, swaying her balance.

"What's the matter? Can't catch me?" he taunted.

She spun around and lifted her hand, but he'd already crashed past her again.

"Come on, you can hit me. It's not too hard. Oh, wait." He smirked and shot past her again, but this time she was ready.

She held her hand down, shooting the energy and creating a deep rut in the floor. At the speed he was going, Pietro couldn't stop and tripped forward, sending himself sprawling with enough momentum to send him sailing into the door at the end of the walk way. She braced herself for another attack, but he seemed to have hit his head hard enough to knock himself unconscious. All the same, she didn't trust him one bit.

_You've done well,_ said the Professor. _Congratulations._

She glanced at the computer. _What now?_ she asked.

_There is a large blue circle on the screen in front of you. Do you see it?_

Haddy stared at the screen, which was covered in more icons than she could even begin to count. _Uh, no._

_Here._ He lifted her hand and touched an icon in the bottom left hand corner. The door at the end of the hall sprung open and Logan charged through, stumbling over Pietro.

Evan chuckled and Logan shot him a death glare. Then, with a light blur, Pietro disappeared.

"He's getting away!" said Evan, jumping into action.

Beast put a hand on his shoulder. "He's already gone. Let him leave."

"But-"

"But nothing," Logan said. "He's right."

Beast looked a bit taken aback. "Logan, I'm quite proud of you. Normally, I'd expect you to be leading the charge."

He lifted one side of his mouth in a smirk. "No," he said. "Vengeance is best served... cold."

* * *

Bobby saw an obscure, fast moving figure and grinned. Pietro. He brought up a large wall of ice in front of the figure, then chuckled as Pietro ran into it before toppling off the balcony, dazed.

"Huh?" said the white haired boy, looking up.

The young X-Men waved teasingly at him and Bobby pointed at his feet, which Amara had cemented to the floor.

"Going somewhere, Maximoff?" he asked.

The older X-Men, along with Haddy and the Professor, rounded the corner a couple minutes later to the sight of the new recruits grinning at their collection of mutants.

"Looks like you missed one, Logan. Luckily for you we managed to catch him That could have turned out a lot differently. I bet you wish that you'd brought us along now, don't you?"

Logan snarled at them, then sighed. "They're never going to let me hear the end of this one."

"So, what do we do with them now?" asked Amara.

Logan was about to suggest some ideas, but the Professor responded first.

"Let them go."

"What? But, Professor, they-"

"What they did was wrong, but I don't believe they'll be doing it again." He looked at each one of them for affirmation.

Lance looked away in an expression of almost shame. Tabitha glowered at the ground. Pietro seemed annoyed by the whole thing. The blob just looked angry, but that wasn't much of a change. Todd was the one who elected to be their spokesman.

"Yeah, we won't be doing this again. Just let us go!"

Professor X signaled the X-Men to release them, which they did, if not a bit unwilling.

"I'm out of here," Said Pietro, jumping to his feet. "Great idea, Todd. Next time, leave the thinking to those with brains, okay?" he said, before shooting off.

Todd mumbled something under his breath and hopped out the door, Blob behind him. Tabitha followed suit, shoving her hands in her pocket and walking out.

Lance walked towards the door, then turned around. "Kitty..."

Kitty crossed her arms. "I don't want to hear it, Lance. Just go."

He looked at his feet. "I just wanted to say sorry."

Kitty stuttered, not having expected that. "Well-well... Well, I don't forgive you. I don't think... I... Uh. Oh, fine, Lance. I forgive you. But, I swear, if you ever..."

"I'd better go," he said, turning on his heel. "See you at school."

Several of the new recruits made kissing noises as Lance left and Kitty balled up her fists and glared at them. "Would you cut that out?"

Then, with the last of the Brotherhood out the door, Each of the X-Men looked dismally at the mess they would have to clean up the next day, and, finally, all went back to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Haddy looked up at the sky, resting after a morning of putting the X-Mansion back together. The headaches were gone now, no pain at all. She still heard memories on accident, but it no longer felt like a barrage of being packed inside her head. Despite the turmoil of the previous night, everything seemed surprisingly calm. How could things go from crazy to peaceful in a single night? It didn't make sense. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore, though.

She heard the whirr of the Professor's wheel chair and hopped up to her feet.

"I thought you might have questions," he said simply.

She nodded, sitting back down. "A few. Is it like this a lot?"

"Sometimes," he said. "Did you expect life as a mutant to be easy?"

"I didn't expect anything. I don't know what's going on anymore. I'm not sure..."

The Professor drew his eyebrows together. "You're thinking of leaving."

"Were you...?"

He shook his head. "I did not need to read your mind when the answer is written plainly on your face. As I have said before, the choice is yours whether you stay or go. I can help you, and I want to help you. The people here can instruct you, train you to use your powers correctly. Above all, though, they know what you're going through. They've been through it themselves. We know that it's hard."

She kicked at a stone with the tip of her shoe, ordinary converse, not the boots or the costume. She stayed quiet, studying the stone sidewalk. "Does it get any easier?"

"With time," he said. "You have been given a gift, Haddy," the Professor had finally taken to calling her by her nickname, "All that is left is to decide what to do with it. Do you want to leave?"

She placed her head in her hands. "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. Everything's just been turned on end. It's mixed up, and confusing, and there are bits that I can't even remember."

The Professor leaned forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm afraid the answers might confuse you just as much as the questions, but I will do my best to answer them. When you attacked Pietro, you were stressed and had so many thoughts stirring around in your head. When you channel your power, you are using psychic energies, essentially memories and thoughts that you've absorbed. With so many in your head, you've lost some of your own." He stopped, and waited a long time before continuing his thought. "I could try and return them to you, but it would take time. I don't want you to feel that I'm holding you here using them as ransom."

"I don't," she said. "I trust you, and I know you guys can help me. I'm... I'm just not sure _I'm_ ready. So much has happened so quickly, it's all just a bit overwhelming."

He nodded. "I understand. Take your time. Your parents are coming today to see you."

Haddy's eyes widened. "Do they know that...?

"They know nothing except that you have begun to develop your mutant powers. I did not want to scare them by telling them about last night."

"Thanks," she said. "They would have freaked."

"They will hear nothing of it until you decide to tell them. I would not blame them for being concerned, though. What you went through last night is most definitely a cause for concern."

"I know. I just don't want them to be scared; for me or of me."

The Professor smiled. "Trust me, your parents will still love you no matter what."

* * *

The low hum of the wheelchair motor sounded in the room and Logan looked up from reading the morning paper as Professor Xavier glided through the door.

"How'd it go?" asked Logan, taking a sip of a cup of strong, black coffee.

"She's leaving," said the Professor.

Logan contorted his face, confusion evident from his expression. "What? You're sending her away? What'd the girl do, Charles?"

"I'm not sending her away. She hasn't officially made her choice yet, but from talking with her, I know what she will choose. She's scared. Her powers have come on too suddenly and violently. She wants to go home."

Logan nodded and returned to his newspaper, reading through a news article about Evan's game. The Professor had started to mark down notes on a notepad, presumably for a class he was teaching. Finally, Logan broke the silence again.

"I have one question, Charles."

"Only one?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and giving a smirk before returning to his notes. "Ask away."

"What the heck are we going to tell the girl's parents about the chandelier?"

* * *

Logan held the door open for Haddy's parents as she nudged a blue duffel bag with her foot. Her mother, a thin woman with short blonde hair and a slightly crooked nose, and her father, a tall, somewhat heavyset man in his early forties, walked in, looking curiously at the chandelier that was jutting out of the floor. Haddy smirked, wondering how Logan would explain that away.

"Construction," he said simply.

"But it's broken through the floor!" her mother exclaimed.

"Uh..." Logan tugged the tip of his hat down and Haddy rushed forward to save him.

"Mom! Dad! It's so great to see you. How is everything?"

Her mother managed to pull her gaze away from the broken chandelier. "It's been going fine. What about you? This new disorder..."

Haddy bit her lip, and it was Logan's turn to come to her rescue.

"It's not a disorder, ma'am," he said. "She's a mutant, not a mental patient."

"Of course," said her father. "We're just confused. It's all so new. We don't entirely understand what's going on."

"Which is why we will be here to help you," said the Professor. "I know you will both have many questions. Here you will always be able to find help, and people who understand what is going on. In the meantime however, I believe Haddy has something to say."

Haddy shuffled her feet and picked up her bag. "I want to go home. Don't get me wrong, this place is great. I just... I want to figure this out together."

Her parents both nodded. "Of course."

Her father turned to the professor and extended a hand. "Thank you so much for all that you've done. You've already helped in so many ways."

"It's been a pleasure," said the Professor shaking his hand. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small, white business card. "For when she's ready," he said.

* * *

The Professor and Logan watched from the front doors as the Micheals drove off. In the back yard, there were sessions going on, and in the downstairs library, Beast was holding classes. Everything at the institute continued as normal.

"You think she's gone for good?" Logan asked when the car had finally left from sight.

"No, she'll be back again one day."

"And what then?"

Charles Xavier pressed his fingers together. "Then we do what we've always done. We help. That's what we do, Logan. That's why we're here."

Logan tipped his straw hat. "Until then," he said to the empty driveway..

"Until then," the Professor echoed.


End file.
